Keeper to the Amulet of Samarkand
by mysteryshadow
Summary: Five years after the tragic fate of Nathaniel, the Glace Palace has become a historical and tourism site. As the guide rambles on, someone is not very content with the explanations and decides to tell their version... NatKitty. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Amulet of Samarkand, the Golem's Eye, or Ptolemy's Gate.

_The skies were crying. _

It felt that even they couldn't hide their emotions any longer. But the group of tourists continued on, completely oblivious to the fact. They merely thought it was raining and so they followed their tour guide, holding umbrellas to shield them from the wetness.

"And here we are!" the tour guide exclaimed. She was a stout woman, probably in her late thirties. She held a blue umbrella, similar to the colour of her uniform.

"The climax of our tour! Even better than the tomb of Gladstone, is the Glace Palace!" she continued on with her fake cheery voice.

I looked up. I forgot to bring my umbrella and now, I was soaking wet. This whole tour proved to be a waste of my time. But nonetheless, here I was. Listening to the ridiculous stories of this woman who was quickly driving me insane. I kept my mouth shut, though. No point in ruining the tour. I decided to listen to what she had to say.

"Here we are, the magnificent Glace Palace! Oh, don't be fooled. Yes, it is now rubble. However, it played quite a big part in our recent history! A few years ago, there was quite the discovery. Magicians had just found out that you could bond with demons! It was madness. But a few magicians decided to give it a try. Instead, they wound up being possessed by the demons! It was horrible. We were all doomed! Luckily, a magician saved us all! The hero's name was John Mandrake. He was a child prodigy, already a minister in the government at a young age. Mandrake used two powerful weapons in order to save mankind. He chose Gladstone's Staff and the Amulet of Samarkand. It is a fact that he used Gladstone's Staff to defeat the evil Nouda while the Amulet of Samarkand is rumoured to be given to the love of his life – a commoner – whom he wished to protect. Those two artifacts were never found again," the woman finished.

Something inside me snapped. I couldn't take it. No, I wouldn't take it.

"_Lies."_

"Pardon me?" the tour lady asked.

"The man who saved us was not John Mandrake."

"I'm sorry, but I'm well aware of our hist-" the woman was desperately trying to gain control again. I could tell.

"His name was Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel and John Mandrake were one in the-" she started to protest again.

"Were NOT one in the same. True, John Mandrake was a child prodigy and he also became a minister in the government at a young age. But he and Nathaniel were not one in the same."

I felt the eyes of the tourists slowly turn towards me, and the tour lady's fury growing at the sudden switch of attention. I licked my lips as I continued on.

"Nathaniel was a kind and gentle soul. While John Mandrake was a cruel being. He was like all the others in the government – wanting approval from Mr. Rupert Devereaux. He wanted to become the right hand man. To gain glory and be popular among the people was his ultimate goal. However, as twisted as fate can be, Nathaniel was trapped within the same body as John Mandrake. The two fought, but Mandrake won and pushed Nathaniel to the back of their mind." My melancholy voice trailed. I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"Miss, your story is nice and-"

I looked up and met the stare of the woman with my piercing eyes. She couldn't take it and shifted her gaze elsewhere. I continued.

"But it wasn't over. Nathaniel wouldn't give up. Not that easily. When times were difficult, Mandrake became weak. And Nathanial used it to his advantage. The young twelve-year-old boy resurfaced and soon took matter into his own hands."

A tight smile found its way to my lips.

"Nathanial was the one who believed in righteousness, the goodness in all. Mandrake was a corrupted soul due to his malicious deeds. Now tell me, could Mandrake have ever given himself up for such a noble deed? No. He couldn't. It wouldn't be in his nature. When Nathanial had seen what the world had come too, he couldn't believe it. So, he did what he thought was the best. He gave the biggest sacrifice anyone could ever give. Himself." I ended.

My knuckles were white at the tightness of my grip. I felt a droplet on my face warmer than the others. The whole group was silent. The air between us was thick and caused uneasiness even with the coolness of the rain surrounding us. The tour lady cleared her throat, readying herself to make one last challenge.

"And who might you be to make such accusations?" she asked stubbornly.

"Me?"

My head thrust back in a bitter laugh but it soon changed into a weak sob. My shoulders hunched, I wanted to cry out to the skies. I wanted to scream. Pound the pavement with my fists until they bled like the day when the truth became inevitable about his death.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?_

The woman seemed to back away from me. But I found strength in my voice.

"I am Kitty Jones…"

My hand's grip loosened.

"Keeper to the Amulet of Samarkand."

With that I let my hand fall to my side, revealing the glittering gem in all its beauty.

-----------------

Ok, I don't know if you guys got it or not. But if you read back at the top, the tour lady says that the Amulet of Samarkand was given to Nathaniel's one true love and so we see that Kitty's holding the Amulet of Samarkand and… Yeah. I'll let you piece it together.


End file.
